


Ноль по Кевину

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: Когда на улице холодно, Кевин не идёт гулять. С детства на улице всегда было холодно.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ноль по Кевину

— Кевин!

Мальчик с белыми волосами вздрагивает, высовывая нос из книжки.

— Кевин, пошли гулять с нами?

— Холодно.

— Мари сказала, что тепло и ветра нет.

Мари не читает книжек, любит играть в салочки и всегда громко смеётся в библиотеке. Кевин натягивает воротник на нос и снова утыкается в роман. Он не пойдёт гулять, потому что на улице холодно. Ноль по Кевину. Ноль желания играть в салочки с Мари.

***

— Кевин, пойдёшь с нами смотреть танцующие фонтаны?

Кевин на секунду перестаёт качаться на стуле, снимает один наушник, стягивает с носа воротник.

— Вечером будет холодно.

— Пф-ф, мама бахнет нам чая в термос и…

— Марк.

Энн ловит Марка за плечо и многозначительно качает головой. Кевин мысленно с ней соглашается. Сегодня температура не благоприятствует социальной активности. Ноль по Кевину. Ноль желания становиться всеобщим другом.

***

— Эй, Регнард…

— В такой мороз я никуда не пойду.

— О. Вот как. Конечно. Я понимаю. Зимой в библиотеке отключают кондиционеры, но там всё равно бывает прохладно.

Кевин поднимает взгляд от статьи в телефоне и смотрит на гриву длинных красных волос, тонкий азиатский разрез глаз и ироничную ухмылку, расчертившую идеальное лицо. Кевин поправляет на носу тяжёлые очки.

— Зачем я тебе в библиотеке?

— Хотел пригласить на свидание, конечно. Уж не проектом же нам заниматься, правда?

Красноволосая гнида подмигивает, и температура падает до нуля. Кевин морщится: он забыл про проект. Желания общаться с самодовольным одногруппником — ноль.

***

— Похолодало сегодня, да, Регнард?

Кевин стягивает рубашку через голову, оставаясь в тонкой майке, и растягивается на парте. За окном последний снег, палящее солнце и апрель. Очки съезжают, вот-вот упадут; переносица болит, голова — тоже. Руфус садится рядом, сдвигая его на самый край стула, хотя аудитория пустая. Обнимает рукой поперёк живота:

— Дай я тебя согрею.

Кевин неубедительно кашляет.

Руфус второй рукой медленно стягивает с него очки и нежно массирует переносицу. Вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Кевин неровно выдыхает.

— Ну что, ты всё-таки пойдёшь искать со мной подснежники?

— Самое тупое свидание, на которое я соглашался.

— Хочешь сказать, единственное?

Кевин краснеет и закрывает глаза.

Сегодня по Кевину тридцать шесть и шесть.


End file.
